This application relates generally to thermoelectric devices and, more particularly, to a water pumping device powered by a thermoelectric generator.
Decorative water fountains are popular forms of landscaping and interior décor. A constantly flowing stream of water flowing over an ornamental arrangement of rocks or sculptured metal is both visually beautiful and audibly soothing. Water attractions such as these are typically used in homes, offices, or public areas.
Devices and systems such as those described above, however, typically require pumps that are powered by traditional AC power from a wall socket or perhaps by DC battery power. Unfortunately, AC power sources may not always be available and, in recent times, are seen as undesirable or a waste of valuable resources. So having a ready power source may be a problem in powering water fountain systems. In addition, having a constantly flowing water attraction may not even be expected in some environments—such as around a wood burning stove in the winter months of the year.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a thermoelectric pumping apparatus that can pump water in a decorative water attraction using electricity generated by a thermoelectric apparatus in communication with a heating device such as a wood burning stove or the like. Further, it would be desirable to have a thermoelectric pumping apparatus that includes a basin of water that provides a humidifying and evaporative effect at the same time that heat from the heating device is converted into electrical current that powers a water pump.